kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Chapter 8
Strongest Man Of The Bird Fang Tribe is the 8th bonus chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary The mountain tribe is continuing their quest of unifying all the tribes. Now they are facing the Bird Fang Tribe. A man tells that he is Shunmen, the strongest man of the Bird Fang Tribe. The Bird Fang Tribe is said to be the strongest of the mountain lands and since he is the strongest of them, that makes him the strongest man in all of the mountain lands. However eight years ago, he was defeated. Yo Tan Wa is standing next to Shunmen who is lying on the ground defeated. She kicks him to see if he still conscious. However that wasn't the case. he tells that he was defeated by her, Yo Tan Wa, the "king of death". It was already been eight years since their Bird Fang Tribe was absorbed into queen Yo Tan Wa faction. Yo Tan Wa tells that she is going out for a bit. She tells the others to take care. In these eight years, the Bird Fang Tribe has been completely enthralled by the queen. It's true that the queen is strong; intelligent, beautiful. She is a queen worthy of their people's loyalty. Shunmen asks if this is really okay. He tells that the strongest should be him. He tells that someday he will definitely defeat her. Yo Tan Wa tells that it's been a long time. She asks how about having a go. Shunmen responds gladly. Both of them are preparing to attack. Their people's custom is to use real swords in duels. In other words, this is a real battle with your life on the line. This duel has waited eight years. Shunmen questions on who is stronger. he tells to let's make it clear, one and for all. However once again he was defeated. Beaten half to death. He tries to stand up. Telling that he hasn't lost just yet. He asks why. He tells that because tight now he has Rankai with him. Shunmen tells if we think of Rankai as a being equel to a sword then with him he will be on equal footing with the queen. he tells that this sin't being dirt at all. he tells that with this he can win. Since he ha been taking care of Rankai, he listens to anything he says. It could be said that they are two bodies and one mind. Yo Tan Wa tells that she will be going out for a bit. Rankai quickly leaves Shunmen and joins Yo Tan Wa. Shunmen says wait. He is confused on what just happened. He asks since when he did become so close with the queen. He tells that Rankai is a traitor. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yo Tan Wa *Rankai Characters Introduced *Shunmen Chapter Notes *The Bird Fang Tribe is said to be the strongest of the mountain lands. *Shunmen claims to be the strongest man of the Bird Fang Tribe. *Shunmen was defeated eight years ago by Yo Tan Wa. *The Bird Fang Tribe was absorbed in the Yo Tan Wa faction eight years ago. *Shunmen wants to defeat Yo Tan Wa. *It's the mountain tribe custom to use real swords in duels. *Yo Tan Wa defeats Shunmen in a rematch. *Rankai joins Shunmen in his duel with Yo Tan Wa. *Rankai is close to Yo Tan Wa and leaves Shunmen. Trivia *Bonus chapter was added in chapter 107. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Bonus Chapters